Rebellion
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Serena is a FBI detective. And on a murder, she recognizes the victim, who could she be? And what's with her assistant?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Rebellion  
  
First, let me start off by warning you. My story is not one of joy. Its not one for the weak of heart, or the timid. My story is one of being forgotten, unappreciated. Now, if you're still willing to read, I'll begin.  
  
My mother, me, and my father lived in a small house. My father had a great temper, and one night, it got the best of him. He had a few beers, and his mind was raging. And soon, my mother had called the police. Showed them the bruises she sustained when my father had beaten her. And I was taken away, but not by my mother's choice. I can still remember her screaming as they drove me away.   
I was soon put in foster care, but I still waited for my mother, I still held onto the hope that she'd come for me. And I did so for six years, why did I stop then? Because I was adopted by the Tsukino's, a family that loves me like their own flesh and blood. I understood what I couldn't at 10, that my mother wouldn't be coming back for me.  
The Tsukino's did their best to make me feel at home, and I did my best to make them proud.  
I gained many friends, all of whom are very dear to me. I would do anything for them.  
I'm now in the FBI, and that is truely, where my story gets interesting...  
  
The Tsukino's were not rich, but not poor, and they helped me get money to go to college. I took up law, maybe because of my past experiances from it, or because I felt a need to help people, either way, I passed with flying colors. I was soon hired by the FBI as a recruit, and I kept moving up the power level at the headcourters. Not long after, I was considered the best detective money could buy. Somehow the little girl who had gone through so much, had grown into the woman who helped to make sure children didn't have to go through what I did. But the case I'm about to describe to you, is harsh, and as I said before, not for the weak of heart...  
  
"Parker, what've we got here?" I asked another detective, who was putting some evidence in a zip lock bag.  
"Homicide, a female, around her 30's. Identity, unknown." Sean Parker described to me, as I slipped on some on some plastic gloves, so I wouldn't destroy the evidence.  
I moved over to the victim, and her appearence, though bloody, struck me as familiar.  
"Parker, what did you say her name was?" I asked, trying hard to get my stare away from the body, but failing.  
"Her Identity is unknown Serena." Sean replied, pulling off his gloves. "Look, I say we get her to the Medical Examiner, see if she can find any more evidence with an otopsy."   
"You're right Parker." I got up from my crouching posistion and the ambulance drove her to the otopsy room.  
  
"Find anything, Mary?" I asked, as the Medical Examiner stepped out of the otopsy room.  
"No, I think we could get a good picture of her though, show it on America's Most Wanted, or something. Maybe someone will come and identify her." Mary explained, washing her clean hands in the sink.  
"Alright, Parker, get on the phone and call anywhere from Downtown, to Ozaki. We're going to find out who this woman is, and then find her killer." I said, with so much determination in my voice, it seemed to surprise my fellow detectives.  
"Yes ma'am!" Sean almost mocked.  
"I'm going to go write a report. Mary, you write down anything that doesn't belong, and report back to me." Then, I left, surprised at my determination also.  
  
That night, I sat at my computer, searching the web for any reported missing persons, but finding none that matched the womans description. As soon as I got off the internet, the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Serena, I'm not going to be able to work with you on this case, Chief's got me on another one." The voice belonged to Sean.  
"Then who am I going to be working on this case with Parker?" I asked, wondering if I'd have to do ANOTHER case on my own.  
"Some guy, supposedly he's almost as good as you. His name is... hold on, let me find it. Ah, here it is. Darien Shields, ever heard of him?" Sean asked me.  
"No, and I doubt he's almost as good as me. But fine Parker. Oh, and by the way. I know you didn't get appointed by the chief, is there a detective on the case that you'd rather work with? Hmmm?" I said, smiling, because I knew he was blushing.  
"Ummm, now why would you say that?" "Sean, sweet heart?"  
That gave me proof. "Alright, have fun. Don't scare her off. Bye Parker." And then I hung up.  
  
I sighed. This guy, Shields, I think it was, probably was going to mess up the evidence. Or something. It would be another hopeless case. But oh well. And soon I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, I walked into head quarters, and sitting in my office was a man I'd never seen before. He looked up at me, got off my chair and smiled.  
"You must be Serena, nice to finally meet you." He greeted. I noticed that there was a paper in his hand.  
"And what is that?" I asked, pointing at the paper with slight interest.  
"Oh, yes. This is everything you need to know about the victim, her name, her relatives..." He trailed off.  
I took the paper, and scanned over it.  
"Name, Serenity Evans, relatives... One daughter." I knew that name... I could swear by it!  
"Name sound familiar Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Yes... But I can't remember." I replied  
"Your Mother." Darien replied, taking the paper back.  
"What? How would you know?" I asked.  
"Along with finding the victim's profile, I looked up on your background." Darien replied.  
"Your not another rookie are you?" I laughed.  
"Nope."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Wow, I've really gotten into detective stuff! Anyway, please review!  
  
Rebel Dreamer 


End file.
